veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie
Annie Onion is a member of the Onion family and she is a leek who acts and sings in VeggieTales. She likes daily visits from her Grandpa George. She first appeared in "The Toy That Saved Christmas." She then appears again in "Madame Blueberry" as a poor French girl. Annie is friends with Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot and Percy Pea. Appearance Annie is a leek who wears a white dress and has glasses. Sometimes she wears a bow or a hat. Her eyelids are colored pink and her nose is a light brown. She also grows short brown hair. She is also seen sometimes with a pink and blue polka-dotted dress and a bow. Acting *Herself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *The Little Girl in "Madame Blueberry" *Herself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Abigail in "The Star Of Christmas" *Herself in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Bully Trouble" on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Herself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Emily in "The Story Of George Muller" on "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Herself in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Annie in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Winter Annie in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Herself in "Lenny And The Lost Birthday" on "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Annie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Winter Annie in "Beauty and the Beet" *Table in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Nedith in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "That What Friends Do" *Aainbor Dash in "My Little Veggie Friendship Is Magic" *Candance in "Coast To Coast: The Story of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Cratchit child #2 in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Anndace in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Winter Annie in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Crib in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Isrealite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Blueberry Muffin in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Pumpkin in "The Night Before Halloween" *Cowboy in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Guard in "Aladdin" *Knight in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Turkey in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Jenna in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egypt in "The Prince of Egypt" *Herself in "Tinker Bell" *Herself in "VeggieTales" *Herself in "Veggie Carnival" Voice Actors *Shelby Vischer ("The Toy that Saved Christmas" - "The Star of Christmas") *Alejandra Nawrocki ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" - "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart", singing voice in "God Loves You Very Much") *Maggie Roberts ("The Little Drummer Boy" onwards) Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Gravity Rises Category:Family Road Trip Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Massproduction Madness Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Inspicable Me Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:VeggieTales Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Onions Category:Kids Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Happy Together Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Celery Night Fever